


here's the image of the lover destroyed

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should know better but you're so full of anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's the image of the lover destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: That time I butchered [Siken](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/177722#poem) for a title.

You should know better. You’re almost 900 hundred years old. You should know better. You’re a trickster yourself. You should know better.

In the aftermath, you do.

But in the now you’re desperate and in love and desperately in love and so full of anger. So, you do what everyone has told you never to do. You summon a dark spirit, and not just that, a dark trickster spirit. You should’ve known better.

But then it’s out of your hands and you can only watch as the purest thing you’ve seen in years becomes the antithesis of everything he was, becomes something not of this world and so without remorse.

You regret. For years and years and years. You regret even when you find love again. Even when you give birth to a little miracle that shouldn’t be because you are not worthy. You regret. You regret and it weighs on you. Weighs and weighs and weighs.

Just when you start forgiving yourself, just when you think it’s over for good, three brave souls give their lives to find their parents and something in you rears its hunter’s head and you can feel it in the air.

It’s not over.

You should’ve known better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can finally find me [here](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) most days.


End file.
